


Peter Parker, Mother Duck

by JS3639



Series: Me, You, and Peter, too [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Big Brother Peter Parker, Bread, Cute, Ducks, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, Kid Harley Keener, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Is Such A Good Big Brother, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toys, he should get a metal for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS3639/pseuds/JS3639
Summary: Just some soft Big Brother! Peter because we all need more of that in our lives.---PLEASE READ TAGS





	Peter Parker, Mother Duck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [headlesshorsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headlesshorsey/gifts).

> This sucks so much booty but whatever, I hope yalls enjoy it.  
\---  
**PROMPT: could you keep doing little brother harley and big brother peter? there aren't a lot of fics that have that and it would be great to see that. if you do do it, thank you so so much!**
> 
> \---
> 
> **ALSO, I MAY ADD MORE TO THIS, IF YALL WANNA SEE ANOTHER CHAPTER (or more), LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I LEFT OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF AN IDEA.**
> 
> \---
> 
> In this fic, I thought it’d be fun to do Peter as a ten-year-old and Harley as a four-and-a-half-year-old.
> 
> Also, the little kid speech impediment is one of my favorite things ever.
> 
> so I imagine a four-year-old kid pronouncing Peter as Pee-tour but like more natural sounding
> 
> \---
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHbtBh7XPlkKl_xisH-ic4g) \- to also send me prompts | Email me: thejs3639@gmail.com

For the most part, Peter was a good big brother. Sure, the age gap wasn’t ideal but Steve and Tony enjoyed having Peter be older because they could have him help out around the house.

At first, Peter wasn’t a fan of his baby brother. At all. He wanted nothing to do with Harley. He would avoid him at all costs which would include going the long way to his room if Harley was near the front stairs.

After trying to sell him on eBay numerous times, Peter realized he was going to have to live with Harley for forever.

Eventually, he softened up to the baby, watching him grow up from being able to lift his head off the ground to crawling to (with very shaky legs), walking.

* * *

“Dad-dee!” Harley screamed. Groaning, Tony rolled over and looked at the clock. Six fifty-two. Tony pushed the comforter off of him and made his way out of his and Steve’s room, toward Harley and Peter’s. 

Harley was standing upright in his crib, his big brown eyes shone greatly as he saw Tony walk closer towards the crib. “Uppy!” he said, making grabby hands. 

“Harley. Use your words. Do the Stark-Rogers talk like that?” Tony asked his son, arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow at his youngest.

“No, sowwy, Daddy,” Harley said, putting his thumb in his mouth. 

Peter wondered over towards his Dad and little brother. “Peter!” Harley said around his thumb, rather loudly. He squirmed in Tony’s arms, looking at his older brother.

Peter plucked the sandy-haired boy’s thumb out of his mouth. “That’s yucky, Bubba. Now we have to go wash our hands.”

He guided Harley to the bathroom and pulled over a blue and black, space-themed wooden stool, that was monogrammed with his name. 

Peter squirted some soap into his brother’s hands, then helped him rub them together, making a foamy lather, then helped him rinse them off. 

“Aww done!” Harley said, hopping down off the stool. He tugged on the hem of Peter’s hoodie, signaling he wanted to be picked up. With a bit of difficulty, Peter hoisted the four and a half-year-old onto his hip and then went downstairs. 

Steve was in the kitchen, making scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. He was bare from the waist up, his hair and neck sweaty. 

“Good morning, handsome,” Tony said, coffee mug in his hand. He made a beeline for the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup.

“Good morning yourself, babe,” Steve said, his blue eyes locking with Tony’s brown. They didn’t even break eye contact when both of their kids came into the room.

“Oh Harley, this is when Papa and Daddy start being yucky. Especially when Papa’s half-naked.”

Tony turned around, leaning against the kitchen island, facing his sons. “Yeah, but if Papa and I weren’t being yucky, you and Peter wouldn’t have come into the world.” 

“Stoppp! Daaaa-aaad! Papa, tell your husband to stop being so disgusting!” Peter groaned, putting Harley into his booster seat and sitting on a barstool. 

Steve turned around, tipping some eggs onto the plates lined up. Harley got pancakes,  _ drowning _ them in syrup. So much so that there was more syrup than pancake on his tray. 

“Hey! Go easy! The stuff’s expensive!” Tony said, jumping to grab the bottle out of the toddler’s hand.

By the time the four of them had finished breakfast, Harley was wearing more syrup than had eaten it and was now wiping his sticky hands over his shirt, trying to get them to clean off.

“I wanna pway wiff you, Peter!” Harley shouted, rocking in his chair. Peter rolled his eyes at his little brother. Sure, he loved him but he was a complete handful at some times.

The still-shirtless Steve picked Harley up, putting him down on the floor. “Go change your shirt, baby boy,” he instructed, giving the boy a gentle push towards his room.

“Otay,” Harley said, taking off upstairs. He came back down in a red Polo shirt. Peter couldn’t help but grin at his little brother. “Bubs, you put it on backward- Here, let me fix it- Arms up, Bubba.”

* * *

The two boys spent the next three hours (a new record for Peter keeping Harley entertained, Steve and Tony were so happy to be getting work done on a Saturday) making elaborate block castles and setting up Lego Minifigures and plastic army men and having Harley’s stuffed duck, Puddles, be the king.

“Puddles wants more bwead, Peter.”

“More bread? But we just gave him some!” Peter said, fiddling around with Lego Luke Skywalker. 

“But Puddles’ duckwings want more bwead, too!”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHbtBh7XPlkKl_xisH-ic4g) \- to also send me prompts | Email me: thejs3639@gmail.com


End file.
